Avatar: The Lost Chronicles
by Gotag
Summary: Hundreds of years after Aang's victory over Ozai, the Dai Li take total control of the world and destroy the existence of all but earthbending. Only the lost Avatar can save the world from the Dai Li's control and the attacks of the Phoenix Followers.
1. The Prologue of History

**The Prologue of History**

_Before you begin to read my journey with this diary as your guide, allow me to teach you the history of the world so confusion will not become a factor later on._

_After Avatar Aang's great triumph over Phoenix King Ozai, he was able to bring balance to the world after a few years, with the help of his friends. But the balance remained unstable as rebellions went on within the Fire Nation, just as it did when the Earth Kingdom was taken. Fire Lord Zuko requested a few small teams of the excellent earthbenders, the Dai Li, from the Earth King who had returned safely to Ba Sing Se. The Fire Lord's request was accepted, and he used the Dai Li to secretly and silently take out the rebels. The Dai Li remained in the Fire Nation for a while, just in case of more attacks, so the Earth King decided to hand the completely over to Zuko. Zuko thanked the King and renamed his Dai Li teams, the Silencers._

_Zuko grew to be an old lord, much older than his pupil, Aang, who had died of a strange illness that worsened by any given treatment. And as Zuko grew old, so did the Silencers and the rebels. Zuko could not have the Silencers die and leave the nation while the rebels' way could be passed down to the youth and continued on. The only thing Zuko could do was ask for a few more agents, for the Silencers could teach no citizens. All of the refugees, during the war, had already returned home to the Earth Kingdom. The previous Earth King's son, who had taken thrown several years ago, during that time, hesitated at giving more agents. He was always convinced that the Fire Nation would attack again soon, but nevertheless, he helped out a friend of the previous Avatar._

_Zuko had passed away when the agents went sent over, the King had even persuaded a few cities of citizens to travel over and live inside the nation. That way, the new Silencers could teach the earthbenders of the Fire Nation without the King to have to send more over._

_With Zuko's son as Fire Lord, he started out tender and weak. The Silencers had always chosen things that should have been in his hands, not theirs. But he was too scared and thought those with experience could make better choices. He was wrong. The Silencers, who had convinced the Lord to give them back their old title, began ruling the Fire Nation just as Long Feng had done. They ruled it and made choices for the nation, Zuko's son simply spoke out to the nation and pretend those wee his own decisions. The Dai Li also ran the nation behind the Earth King's back, for they even had plans with him._

_The Dai Li soon started growing into a large society across the world, silent and strong earthbenders were trained and tested into the group. Greater and more powerful than the ancient White Lotus. And this all happened behind the Earth King's back. For it was soon, after the Fire Lord and Earth King's death, that they began to really devise their schemes._

_First, still secretly ruling the Fire Nation, banned all fire bending. Uproars were made at first, but only the public agents scared those down completely. Then the most top of the elite Dai Li forced the Fire Lord to step down as he took the throne. The Earth King's response was rather happy. Having taken in some traits of the previous one, he thought this would make sure the Fire Nation was never strong enough to strike back. This emotion helped the Dai Li's plan._

_Next the Dai Li broke off all relationships with the Water Tribes and the Air Nomads. Of course Avatar Aang had repopulated his kind, but the process was going to be slow and only one temple is full with nomads. Even after about one hundred years, the nomads had not fully populated. With their views of life, it was out of the ordinary to have many kids._

_Having broken off communications with the two nations completely, the Dai Li began to work with the Earth Kingdom. The Fire Nation was fully down, no benders, no ally help but the Earth Kingdom. The Dai Li had instantly thrown the Earth King out from when they left the Fire Nation. The second highest elite Dai Li took his place. Now both Earth and Fire were under Dai Li control, but the plan was not finished._

_The Dai Li snuck into the Water Tribes and the Air Temple and forced everyone out and brought them to the Earth Kingdom. They then destroy all the temples with their bending, and bomb the tribes with Fire Nation explosives. The temples become ruins with parts of it at the base of the mountain, or for the West Temple's case, at the bottom of the pit. And the tribes become nothing but piles of snow, the koi fish remained unharmed as well as the rest of the oasis._

_The world was soon taken under total control when the agents then forced water and air benders to forget their bending and never teach their children it. The only bending existed as earth, and all those who earthbended were forced to become a Dai Li agent. Those who bended another element were taken away for good, infant, child, or adult. As well as the avatar, they were never heard of again after the Water Tribe one had passed away from the same illness Aang had._

_All cultures, views of life, bending were lost from the special hypnotizing from the Dai Li. The ideas of the Dai Li were placed inside everyone's mind but their own, only they knew the truth. Only the idea of earthbending existed, only the idea that other bendings and the avatar existed within our fairy tales, only the idea that there was a different way of life was only known to them. This is our world, the world of the future.  
_


	2. Chapter One: The Avatar

**Chapter One: The Avatar**

_Some would it that my act of writing this would be a crime. But they are only say that because their minds strictly follow the rules the, 'Guards of Life,' have created and enforced. 'Guards of life,' what a pathetic name to call yourself, they only made it to sound less harming and as if they are here to help. Well they're not. I write in this journal to tell you the tale of my life and of the take down of the, 'Guards of Life,' or also known as the Dai Li. There is one crime; I called them by their secret name. It is forbidden, even for a scholar student like me, to know and speak their true name. But I gained access to their private library with the help of a friend who had just become a Dai Li. Thankfully he continued to be one only to help my cause._

_There I learned everything. Everything from Avatar Yangchen to the day the Dai Li finally succeeded and where we begin our normal lives under their secret rule. I know all that I need to break this rule and set everyone free. The task will be hard with two enemies on my tail, the Dai Li and the now public Phoenix Followers. But please… Let me not get to far ahead of myself, let me begin the story by telling what happened beforehand._

_It was like any other school day down here in the Raikou Palace City, where it was formally the Fire Nation Capital. Going to the best school in the globe was a really aid in my life. And yes, the Fire - Or should I say Earth Island? – Nation is home to the best schools. The island is used mostly for excellent schools and elite or high ranked jobs. Little area here is used for home; so not many people come and live here, only those rich enough for the schools and/or homes. The main land, or the still called Earth Kingdom, is for average schools and jobs and is filled with area for homes. So many of the world's population live there._

_Off track again? My apologizes._

_School started off fine, normal like always. My friends and I went to our classes, only I and my best friend attended the elite leveled classes, as well as a few other students, but only the two of us out of our friend group. Us two always competed to see who was best in school, but it only ended up being that he was better in three classes and I was better in three others. But then it all changed when he was bumped up to scholar level during that day._

_After school he came to me and told me why, he had told no one else but the 'Guards of Life.' He was an earthbender and he was going to become the world's youngest Dai Li once the school year had ended._

_Of course I was jealous when he told me, but my jealously was only towards the scholar classes. I hugged and congratulated him but he stopped me. He gave a serious look and told me to try my best to reach scholar level before the year ended. But I looked down and said the year had only four months left, he laughed and said I would surely be able to do it within a month._

_I looked up into his eyes and nodded, I told him that I would try my best to reach his level. It's still a shame he was bumped up because of his bending, for if I had told the Dai Li, I would have been executed months ago. I'll tell you why later._

_So within a month he was right. I was promoted to his classes and we were able to compete again. But then something unfair and unjust happened. Ever since I made scholar level, my grades dropped down quickly. But it was impossible! I paid direct attention to the teachers and got perfect scores on all my works. It even became weirder when guards were following me home under the excuse of taking a walk on their break. Something was obviously up, but what? Had they suspected my true identity? That too was impossible, another story for later… maybe._

_A week after I became a scholar student I was told the truth. Sadly, they only suspected me of cheating from my friend's work. The report cards they sent me were false; they only used them to see if I would cheat more off my friend. They were proven wrong, I am smarter than I look, you freaks. Sorry… I need to watch my language._

_Well things went back to normal for now, until the event of the Comet of Rainbow's Colors was being planned and my friend was busy off in Guard training. The comet came every hundred years and would zoom very closely to the world. Both Kings from Island and Kingdom were attending the event, the reason why my friend was busy with training._

_But you may know this comet by another name. Sozin's perhaps? Yes, I learned its name from the private library. But that doesn't matter now. Let me continue._

_School was over and my friend was busier than ever. He graduated as a freshman and would then go to Guard of Life college and training once school began again. He would be taken to Ba Sing Se, the only place that is elite and high ranked over there. But at the moment, we never saw him, but we knew we were proud of his path. Well my other friends were, I was hoping he wouldn't become a strict guard._

_Summer went by fast and soon the Festival of Colors started, it would end with the comet's arrival. The ending was going to be a real treat as well; fireworks would be blasted before the comet's appearance. It was going to be a great day._

_Real Life Tale_

"Come on Jackie! We're going to be late for the firework display!" Ethan yelled at the top of his lungs. He was easily carrying two large coolers filled with soda and beer while his next-door neighbor and life friend carried one and still struggled. Followed behind them were a few more kids around their age; they carried coolers of ice, snacks, chairs, and umbrellas. Ethan led the group, him being the oldest of sixteen years old, while they still remain fifteen or fourteen. They brought all the stuff down by the shore of the beach. There they unpacked everything and set it up.

"Although the two kings want things to just be casually… this still is a lot of work!" yelled a fifteen year old boy named Samuel, he had in his hands three umbrellas and placed them in the sand for where the kings had planned to sit.

"Come on guys, even for a casual party we need to make this place perfect for them. We don't want to embarrass John or anything," spoke Matt, Samuel's neighbor.

They placed all that hey had up, then went back to the large truck and brought out the tables for the food and beverages. Ethan was teased for being skinny and weak and was left out when bringing the tables out.

"You guys need to remember… I'm your only ride home," he taunted while swinging his truck's key. A few boys laughed and wanted to make comebacks, but the girls of the group yelled at them to shut up and continue working. Within two hours, everything was set up. Only an hour left until the kings came, and another hour until the comet.

"Good, everything is done," Jackie said out of laziness as she sat on the sand. She and the others teens stood far from the tables, just in case they bumped into something.

Conversations were started all around the group; one was about the fire works display tonight.

"It's a shame Master Yokidou has a strange illness. I hope Gina's dad can bring a good show," Matt said as he sat cross-legged on the sand.

"I still can't believe John is going to be a personal guard for the kings," Ethan said looking into space. Everyone paused and thought about him.

"It just seems so weird that only John is an earthbender," Jackie stated, everyone agreed, "There's so many of us and only him?"

"Do you think we'll ever see him again?" another girl spoke, Lily, the girl who has liked him for so far.

"Of course you ask that," Ethan smirked and soon an open and full water bottle hit him, "Thanks, I need some water," he sarcastically said.

_Journal Entry_

_The hour had passed by talking of only John, our Dai Li friend. Soon the two kings had arrived. Mark Raikou, King of the Earth Island. It was his family that named the capital city. And King of the Earth Kingdom, Austin Kruel, the supposed king of the Dai Li._

_The kings came, as well as John. Sadly for us, we were not allowed near him. We remained where the public was allowed to view the comet. Few Guards of Life were there, as well as many guards I had not seen before._

_Ten minutes before the comet and the fireworks went off._

_Real Life Tale_

The fireworks were and great display for the freshman group. Jackie had covered her ears for they were sensitive to loud noises; the rest of the girls did so as well but only out of fear. The guys enjoyed the show, especially the finale that had actually arrived few minutes really. The finale included loads of fireworks being launched all at once. It was soon over but the comet had not arrived. After ten seconds of nothingness, five rockets could be seen being shot off into the air.

Ethan noticed that the Guards of Life became a bit tense as they were shot up. He didn't quite know why, but when the rockets exploded all the Guards of Life charged towards the two kings and raised and large earth wall around them.

John looked back at his friends before the earth blocked his vision of them, he showed a saddened face for having to go into combat so soon, but no one knew why. The public crowd stood up to see the symbol of the last five fireworks. All but one had a confused face on their look; all but one couldn't understand why the symbol was so threatening.

_Journal Entry_

_It was the insignia of the Fire Nation. The Phoenix Followers had attacked and the only one who knew what it meant was I, the Avatar._


	3. Chapter Two: The Attack

**Chapter Two: The Attack**

_Excuse my rushing, I bet you are a bit confused on some things. Like the levels of our schools, who everyone is, who the kings are, and probably much more. Allow me to explain a bit more._

_The high-ranking schools located here in Earth Island are set in two ways; grades and levels. Grades are normal levels where you continue each grade with your age group if you obtain passing grades in your classes. Levels are ways to get kids to reach higher teachings within their grades, even sometimes joining in higher grades' classes. There are five levels: Lesser Student, Student, Private, Elite, and Scholar. Lesser Students are usually the rich yet very lazy and don't give any of their talent to school classes, but at times they could be the students with learning disabilities. Student and Privates are the average classes, students remain at the public areas of the large school, while Privates are taught in an isolated part of school and enforce uniforms. Most of my friends attend Privates classes._

_The stretch from Private to Elite is a far one, few achieve the expectations. Only 3 freshmen are Elites. Then there is Scholar, where the classes have teachers who teach the same material at middle ranked colleges. Only the two of us, John, and I, has made Scholar level. Which is a record, no freshman has ever become a scholar. For our classes, all the other students are either juniors or seniors, not even a sophomore has become a Scholar._

_Now, let me begin talking about the kings. It won't take long, just a sentence or two._

_Mark Raikou, the first king of Earth Island to ever not be able to bend. He was only made king because of his family line and his forever going knowledge. He broke the record by becoming the first fifth grader to reach scholar level. I envy his intelligence a bit._

_Austin Kruel, the real king of Dai Li. He is known as the world's best earthbender by fighting his way up to the throne in an underground Dai Li tournament. But with the knowledge of the private library, he is just another puppet. The true Dai Li King? I'll just say, keep a sharp eye out for Morgan Gardia later on in your readings._

_Schools, done. Kings, done. Now to give a brief description of those teenagers you read of. Allow me to slack off for a moment and say that you must learn about them in your readings. Now then all questions are done._

_You are most likely hoping I continue on from where I left off. Well I'm sorry, but I cannot. I must start now where the day started when I went down to the beach, which you may as the shore where the Day of Black Sun invasion began. The metal coating on the ground as taken off halfway through the entire platform, leaving nothing underneath but sand for the beach. My purpose there was to help early with the festival. I brought items to the ship the team, who were going to set the fireworks off, were on. The items were really nothing, just comfort items and food to make their jobs a bit easier._

_I got to the ship by using a small speedboat; a team member had offered me a ride when I reached the shore. When I boarded the large ship, the large amount of fireworks amazed me. I had estimated the amount they would use, but seeing them looked as my number was way off course._

_Gina, the daughter of the man who was in charge of setting them off, greeted me and helped me with all the gear I had… Or rather, she took all her things and left me._

_When I finished the job, which happened to be early, I was able to take a glance at the rockets. Five specific rockets caught my eye. Like every other rocket, the bottle displayed a picture of what the explosion should look like, and these five had the symbol of the dead Fire Nation._

"_Ah, I see you find the rockets that will change history, quite an amusing sight," Gina's father, Luke Opera, stepped up to my side and look at the sight with me. I couldn't tell if he was being specific or in general of all the rockets, either way, I had to talk myself out of it._

"_Quite a lot sir," I said, pretending not to know, "How do you get them to show up as the given design?"_

"_Ah…" he knelled down and I noticed he held a wine glass that was fully empty, "That my boy… is a secret." Still, I couldn't tell if it was in general or not. He got back up, took a sip, and walked off._

_I shook my head wand walked back to the speedboat, there I was given permission to ride it back myself. I knew that tonight, there would be a massive battle between the Dai Li, them, and I. But how would I reveal myself? As an almost mastered Avatar or a master earthbender?_

_Which, by the way, I've only mastered earthbending because I've watched John train himself in his backyard. I do my training for the others during the summer when I traveled to a far off family island where no Dai Li are nearby. So water, fire, and air, are still in need of practice._

_Watching John allow me to study advanced moves that I quickly capture and stored in my mind, thanks buddy._

_Anyways, how would I do it? How would everyone respond? Surely I would need the aid of the Dai Li to help fight them, but would the Dai Li get angry with me for staying in secret? There was only one way to find out… I was going to reveal only my earthbending._


	4. Chapter Three: The Comet Returns

**Chapter Three: The Comet Returns**

Ethan ran quickly to a small team of guards who stood guard outside the protective barrier. He looked out to the ocean's water, but saw nothing. The smoke from the finale created a large blinding cloud, nothing could be seen.

"Da- Guards!" Ethan snapped at them, "They'll be using the smoke to hide as they attack, you have to stop them!" The agents outside only gave me a quick glance and maybe a chuckle or two.

"And how would we do that?" a female guard walked up to him while wearing a disgusted look, "With our speed boats? How do we know they're not waiting for us over there?"

As she finished her question, a launch of catapults was heard from the smoke. A small army of thirty flaming boulders flew from out of it and crashed into the beach. The crowds of people screamed in terror and ran home with remarkable speed. Even Ethan's friend left him and John, not knowing what was going on.

"Do that answer your question?!" Ethan said, having to speak louder because of the second launch. The outside agents prepare themselves and ran for the boats, but Ethan's planned failed. The guards who were not part of the Guards of Life team, stepped in their path.

"Oh good, come we help us out?" the female guard asked but was soon blasted into the barrier's wall by a large blast of fire. The other guards froze into a fighting pose, but the many guards who emitted small flames in their palms outnumbered them.

The wall was cracked a bit and was not repaired, Ethan thought for a moment on if he should use this time to take John to the ship.

"No, it's too dangerous!" he yelled at himself as just then, five large and black ships swam out from the smoke and slowly to the shore, "Wha…? No way!"

The ships were larger than the ones he had seen before, and they showed off a much more evil appeal with the black designs. They crept closer until the stopped from the ground below them. The front ends broke off and slammed down into the sandy shore. Armies of soldiers wearing sinister armor marched out from all the ships. Guards from other places tried to fight back, but the timing was fatal.

The comet entered the sky and everyone's vision, it slowly zoomed through the stars, giving power to the blaze the evil men shot out. The strong earth was no match against the large red and blue flames, and soon enough the protective barrier was shattered.

Ethan charged in, sending in much more stronger attacks of earthbending than anybody nearby, knocking back five men with each blow. The guards inside soon showed the equivalent strength, as well as King Kruel. John stayed close to the king, fighting back the soldiers without even knowing of Ethan's assist.

As the soldiers started to become exhausted, a few more soldiers left the ship. Only this time they wore armor of gold and black, and shot out great streaks of lightning. Ethan pounded the sandy earth and pushed all the fire soldiers into the water, making area for him to brawl the lightning benders.

Mark Raikou was escorted away by two guards, and he left without harm. Kruel, was well as the rest of the guards, caught up to Ethan to help with the next attack. Together, they lifted up a wet, yet sturdy wall of sand to block off the lightning. The wall crumbled down a bit form each attack, but earth strikes were made to each soldier from behind the wall.

The two teams seemed evenly matched, but then all fighting ceased when a large bolt of lightning pierced through the wall and hit Kruel all over his body. From Ethan's sight, it looked as if the lightning burst through the sand and grabbed Kruel, but failed and left a great scratch on him.

"Sir!" the guards yelled out as a few went to down to nature him. After the mind-blowing attack, the sand wall crumbled completely, showing the team of lightning benders and Luke Opera.

"Our job here is down. The Dai Li king has been taken care of and the existence of the Phoenix Followers is known, may the once great Fire Nation come to rule you all!" he said with victory and he persuaded his arm towards his men, they marched up the noses of the ships, they lifted back up after, and they sailed out back to sea. Then, and last, the comet left the sky.

_ Journal Entry_

_After the battle, Kruel was taken to the hospital, but he had died the second the lightning touched his heart. I was escorted to an underground Guards of Life base where I was questioned by three agents, one of them being John. They asked me questions on when I first learned of my bending, how I become so strong, and why I hid it until now._

_The first two I lied, but lied masterfully. And with the last, I spoke the truth; I said I would rather live my normal life through school then to become a Guard. Then I lied and said it was because I loved learning more than action, the real reason was the fact that I didn't want to become like these creeps._

_They said I would only be let free if I was put into a Guard of Life team, if I refused, I would be placed in their prison for arguing against them. Obviously the only way out of this base would be using all four elements, but I couldn't let them be exposed now, so I complied and accepted the offer._

_They lead me out of the questioning room, John walked next to me closely and wore a face that he felt betrayed, and brought me into a room where I would be given a team and a temporary mentor. And course, thanks to this wonderful universe, I was placed in John's team and he was my mentor. Lucky for me, I was given a mentor who may hate me for lying to him._

_The main guard told me that I would begin training when school started, with John as my instructor. He was proven worthy of becoming a full pledged guard after today's events, so there would be no need of him going to the guard college. And yes, they even admitted I showed off astounding ability at the beach, however I still hid my bending, which was bad enough to make me look like a criminal than a hero._

_Following that I was allowed to go where I then serenely returned home._


	5. Chapter Four: The Friend

**Chapter Four: The Friend**

_Next day was normal, somehow. Only the Guards of Life and the two kings knew of me. Well of course my family knew from the time at our private island, but they wanted to protect me and keep it quiet._

_It could have been quiet for it was the day after a outlandish attack, and people may wish to remain indoors, just in case. But I guess the day seemed normal because there was no sign of John. I don't see him during the summer. One reason is the island, but that only last for two months of summer. August is when I return home, but John is always busy with family matters, but this summer it's his training that has kept me from seeing him, and today I thank it for that. I can't tell if he'll come back and get angry with me on how I bended behind his back, I mean we do have a solid trust which I kind of ruined…_

_But just to make sure, I had chosen to stay in home all day long, I didn't want to get into an argument with him. But at night, when I was in my backyard, watching the stars, I realized that I was going to have to face him sooner or later. He is my tutor, so it's not like I won't see him anymore for good, training will make us face the truth of my secret. And that just makes me wonder more… When will I reveal myself as Avatar?_

_Obviously not soon, with Dai Li training and all that. I think it will be most useful when I have learned more on the Phoenix Followers. Which may seem hard since they are nowhere to be seen, the Dai Li searched everywhere in the waters from Island to Kingdom. My guess is they went to an outside base, far from both here and the Kingdom, but the Dai Li won't listen to me, even if I am one of them._

_Being a guard will only cut back on my time to train as the avatar, I don't even know how to control the Avatar State! I need to get out of being a guard soon, but the only I can think of is fake my own death, or betray them. Both are ideas that must be forgotten._

_Real Life Tale_

"Ethan!" yelled the avatar's mother. She slid open the glass door and yelled to her son who continued to be mesmerized by the stars, "Ethan, you've got a letter in the mail. Which is strange, the post office doesn't deliver this late."

She dropped the letter on the grass near the door; Ethan pretended to ignore her until she left. He knew what it was about, the Guards of Life. He still hadn't told his family about it, and he didn't want to, he had planned to leave a note explain everything for when he leaves for Ba Sing Se, the Dai Li main headquarters.

He rolled onto his stomach, hunched up to his feet and walked over to the letter. After ripping it open, he read it aloud in his mind:

_To Sir Ethan,_

_After being told of your excellent performance during the attack at the beach, I, King Mark Raikou, would wish for your presence, and only yours, at my very own home at precisely noontime. We have many things to discuss and I must test you on something. My very unique and adopted son, Lucas, will even greet you upon your arrival. Can't wait to meet you._

_ King Mark Raikou of Earth Island_

_'The King wants to see me?!'_ Ethan thought no only in surprise but in disgust, _'It's obviously more training for my earthbending… Great…'_

He crumpled up the letter and shoved it into one of his front pocket, he slid open the glass door and entered the house. Another annoying day to begin tomorrow.


End file.
